


Prom

by kizkhalifa



Series: Forbidden Fruit [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: "Weecest? If not then Wincest for that prompt thing - What makes you think it was an accident?"A/n: I don't know does 13/14 still classify as "wee-cest". I mean, it's fairly young. I just have a hard time bringing myself t below that age for a romantic relationship. [Reading is a different story.] So, just imagine the look back from 13/14 to Sam being 18, so over four years for baby Sammy. [Not beta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own, now more than ever. *Winks* ~ kiz]Warnings: Weecest (Underage incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester)/Wincest (Incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester). Read at your own discretion.Dean Winchester (18 - 22) / Sam Winchester (13 - 18). I don't own anything in or related to the Supernatural Fandom.





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Weecest? If not then Wincest for that prompt thing - What makes you think it was an accident?"
> 
> A/n: I don't know does 13/14 still classify as "wee-cest". I mean, it's fairly young. I just have a hard time bringing myself t below that age for a romantic relationship. [Reading is a different story.] So, just imagine the look back from 13/14 to Sam being 18, so over four years for baby Sammy. [Not beta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own, now more than ever. *Winks* ~ kiz]
> 
> Warnings: Weecest (Underage incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester)/Wincest (Incest relationship featuring Dean and Sam Winchester). Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Dean Winchester (18 - 22) / Sam Winchester (13 - 18). I don't own anything in or related to the Supernatural Fandom.

**Sam was a co** cky little shit, he always had been. He learned from the best, anyway, he was generally pretty good at hiding it. Behind that smirk, the one with the  _left_ eyebrow raised  _\- we all know what it looks like._

He was cocky, and Dean loved it. Dean loved it because he either knocked him down a peg or he fell right into it the way Sammy wanted, and Dean would give anything for Sammy to be happy.

Dad was the next bed over?  _He's passed out D._ Dad mindlessly driving while both boys 'slept'?  _He doesn't care about us._ The teachers keeping an ever watchful eye because they we're just too close for children, for brothers?  _What can they do to us? We'll be gone in two days._ Getting dragged to that stupid movie theater and kissing in the rain afterwards?  _No one knows who we are, Dean._

It had started young; Sam's attitude about  _them,_ that is _._  He was possessive, he wanted Dean's undivided attention and Dean was more than willing to give it to him. Even when he started hunting, and got his first phone for those cases his father let him go to on his own. Dean used his first 'paycheck' to get Sammy one so they could stay in contact.

Dean was just 17 when he was given his first solo hunt, he hadn't been allowed to accompany John too often on hunts during school but it had started when he was 15. During the summers. It was the summer of his 17th year when they were dropped off at a town. John was going up a state to take care of a few things, Dean was supposed to work the short case and keep him and Sammy safe there until John got back. He'd call.

It took more than half the summer, but Dean worked the case, kept Sam safe and they crossed a new level in their relationship. They weren't suddenly just 'messing around' anymore, it was more. Much, much more.

The older Sam got the more John left them alone, he'd drop them off at a town and leave for weeks on ends, sometimes months. Dean was given cases to work nearby, Sam wasn't left alone longer than two days, but during those two days Sam made sure to flood Dean with text, pictures and messages Dean only hoped Dad never got a hold of his phone.

This way Sam was at High School longer than a month during his Junior year, going on almost 6. They had showed up right before Christmas Break and John said they could stay until summer. Then they would have to hitch a ride and meet him up in Montana. And for his Senior year he was at a school for almost the whole year.

Dean didn't like to be away from Sam as much as Sam didn't want him to go, he didn't want to get him involved either. It was a constant battle, one that Dean always won - the only battle of theirs that he won. It always ended up with him making it up to Sam, but he didn't mind that too much.

Sam was easy to please. He got to pick the diner they had dinner at, or they went to the library together, or for a walk in the park, Sammy was a bit of a romantic, Dean played into it. With Dean out of school it was much easier for them to have their relationship. Sam didn't care who knew, he loved his brother in ways no one should. He told anyone that asked, 'yes, you saw me with my  _boy_ friend.' He wasn't scared, not to mention he practically towered over everyone in his school, it really seemed the night he turned 16 he shot from 5′11″ to 6′1″.

They were in some town in Oklahoma when Sam asked Dean for the biggest favor he ever had, and would ever. He was only weeks from turning 18, only a month from graduating. Dean had just got back from a hunting trip and after a long night under the covers, with Dean half asleep and Sam curled up next to him he whispered his question.

"Will you go to my prom... with me?"

Dean scoffed, "prom? Get real, Sammy."

The younger shifted, his naked body was hot against Dean's and he turned his eyes up at Dean with a pout. The pout always got him his way, even at their age now. "Please?"

"You serious?"

"Yes I'm serious D."

Dean frowned down at his brother, pushing up slightly to run his fingers through Sam's hair, "at least get it trimmed, Sammy."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's an, I'll think about it."

"You mean as long as Dad isn't here?"

Dean flinched at the question, he didn't like to talk about  _Dad._ He knew he was planning on coming back for Sam's graduation, as soon as his most recent case was completed. He was going to be meeting them there, they had settled down for quite some time, this time around, they were old enough it wasn't a problem. Sam had even picked up a full-time job, he had saved up some money and they had stopped asking John to send them some when they couldn't manage.

It was almost like they were a real couple, Dean tried not to remember  _Dad_ or the fact they were... brothers. Something that didn't ever seem to disgust or bother Sam in the slightest.

"Fine, I'll take it." Sam muttered, getting to his feet, "I already got you a tux."

"A tux?" Dean looked towards the cheap wardrobe - hotel furniture - that Sam pointed to. "I have to wear one?"

"It's a black-tie affair. Girls wear ankle length dresses, boys wear tuxedos."

"Ah." Dean nodded, he hadn't participated in any of that and honestly, he couldn't believe Sammy was wanting to. Though, it didn't surprise him all that much. He was a romantic.

Dean didn't decide he was going until the day of, it was a Saturday. John wasn't planning on coming back until next week, Sam had got his hair trimmed and all that was left was Dean putting the tux on, with the help of Sammy. Sam had persuaded him with promises of some after-party and booze, not that Dean couldn't buy his own, he was 22 after all, but it beat buying your own. It was almost like he was a part of something, and well, Dean couldn't remember the last time he was really a part of something. Something that wasn't Sammy, of course.

Sam's friends had included him in everything, from their dinner, jokes, and dancing - which Dean did not excel at, to filling him in on some of Sam's more 'embarrassing' stories at school. Dean was enjoying himself, for the most part, he couldn't help but think as he watched Sam laughing and clinging to his hand that this was how it should have been his whole life. Save their relationship, Sam should have found someone better suited for him, boy or girl - who cared. Regardless, he should have been this happy their whole life. He should have had friends for 11 years, rather than 8 months, he should have had a real prom date and a real house, and not having to even know monsters existed out in the dark.

Dean wanted to give all of that to Sam, he wanted to give him anything that could make him smile like that - forever.

They were taking the rented limo, one of Sam's friends parents had ordered for the group, back to Sam and Dean's hotel room. The after party location was moving. One kid had the booze, another had some weed that Dean was sure was probably poorly purchased or even just 'weed' but he didn't care because Sam was happy.

Sam was laughing, and laying his head on Dean's shoulder and  _God_ he looked good. They were climbing out of the car when Dean had the feeling everything good he wanted to give Sam was coming to a end, he felt the darkness wrap around him tightly and his good mood dissipated quickly.

He grabbed Sam and pressed him behind him back, scanning the area with a trained eye, ignoring whoever asked, "what's going on?"

Sam had his hand on Dean's shoulder, rubbing it softly, "Nothing out here, D."

"Shh, Sammy." Dean shrugged his shoulder off to think, he didn't have a weapon. He was weaponless, and a little inebriated and now he had 7 other people to protect besides his Sammy.  _Stupid fucking High School._ He thought, ushering them towards the door, his hand holding out the room key for someone to take and get them in. In there he had a weapon.

He kept himself on the outside, ushering everyone in, trying to play it cool as he scanned their dark surroundings. It was hard to hear anything with all the giggling, nothing seemed to have dampened their mood. The limo was already gone, there was no way for Dean to get rid of them. They were now his responsibility.

Just inside the door Sam grabbed him close, backing him into the frame of the open door and giving him a hard kiss on the lips, "it's just us Dean, calm down." He said, pressed hard against his brother's body, "come have fun."

" _Sam_!" Dean glanced over at his friends nervously, but they didn't notice, nor did they know they were brothers.  _No one did,_  Dean reminded himself. Trying to relax, "I just felt something..."

Sam shook his head, cupping his cheek, "if they pass out, I'll let you feel something else."

Dean hummed, rolling his eyes and when he did they fell on a figure in the shadow near the door. Dean moved quickly, pushing Sam back and putting himself between him and the figure his eyes opening in shock, his mouth falling open as well.

Sam snaked his arm around Dean's waist, pressing against his back.

"Boys," John whispered, his eyes hard as he stared at them.

"I..." Dean didn't know what to say, he tried to fight against the fact he was relaxed back against Sam but he couldn't. It was safe, he was safe. He was protected by his Sammy holding him. He was untouchable, especially from the way their father was looking at them.

"I'm sure I wasn't mean to see that?" John looked around them, through the open door and at Sam's friends, "or that?"

Sam smirked, " **what makes you think it was an accident?"**  Dean stood frozen, ready to defend Sam if he had to but John just took a step back and inclined his head. "Bye Dad." Sam added dryly, pulling Dean inside with him and shutting the door.

Dean would give anything for Sam to be happy.


End file.
